The present invention relates to cleaning supplies and more particularly to a paper wipe cleaning system.
There has been a steady increase in the use of pre-moistened disposable paper wipes in cleaning applications. Pre-moistened wipes are available with a variety of different cleaning agents, such as bathroom cleaning, car dashboard cleaner, kitchen cleaner, carpet cleaner, upholstery cleaner and glass cleaner. Pre-moistened wipes provide a number of advantages over other conventional cleaning methods because they are convenient to use and typically result in no dripping, overspray, heavy mist or spray fumes. Although pre-moistened wipes are convenient to use, consumers have generally been required to purchase and maintain a significant inventory of different types of wipes with different cleaning agents. To address this problem, a number of companies are offering multi-purpose wipes that are pre-moistened with a multi-purpose cleaner. For example, a single wipe is available with a cleaning agent that is at least generally appropriate for kitchen and bathroom use. Similarly, another company is offering disposable wipes that are pre-moistened with a cleaning agent that is at least generally appropriate for carpet and upholstery use. Although this approach reduces the required inventory of wipes, the cleaning agents may not be particularly well suited for each of the different cleaning applications.